It is common that when a fire breaks out the occupants can put out the fire at the beginning. However, if a person does not use a fire extinguisher because he does not know how to operate the fire extinguisher, or if he does now know where the fire extinguisher is located, or if the person cannot approach the fire because the fire is hot, what started as a small-scale fire may quickly spread to a large-scale fire. Additionally, very often no one is around to operate whatever fire extinguisher may be available.